


A Nightmare on Liberty Avenue

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon, Child Abuse, Drama, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-27
Updated: 2004-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A Nightmare on Elm St. QAF style; with of course some B/J lovinâ€™ thrown in!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Note: Don't ask... this came to me while I was watching A Nightmare on Elm St: 3, last night. Anyway... I hope you enjoy this twisted up story; 'cause I know I will have fun writing it! Cheers!

* * *

Jack Kinney sat in the boilerroom in a warehouse where he brought all of his children victims. He cackled evilly as he pasted yet another picture of a missing child from the newspaper in his giant book of the children he had abducted during his lifetime. Yet another dead child he had killed himself. He smiled proudly at all of his ‘achievements’. Now if only he could sneak his own kids off to here and give them a taste of his medicine. That would be even better than killing strange children!

The sound of glass breaking, startled the man, and he snapped his head to the right. Angry adults, parents, aunts and uncles, stood outside. His wife was included, for she was holding a bottle full of gasoline and matches.

“You killed my kid!” A random voice screamed from the rather large crowd.

“My nephew; he was just four!” A blonde lady, he recognized as Jennifer Taylor, from his wife’s church, screamed! “You bastard!” He husband stood by her side, holding the newspaper with the picture of their nephew’s face on it. 

“I’ll be damned if you get my kid; or your own! You already do them enough damage!” Debbie Novotny, mother of Brian’s best friend’s son stood amidst the large group of adults. There had to be about forty of them around.

“You killed my baby’s!” A random woman screamed from the crowd.

“And mine!” A man screamed.

Soon the whole crowd was screaming angrily at him. His wife got them to settle down as she yelled the last words he heard.

“It’s your time, Jack.” It was his wife speaking now. “You son of a bitch!” The warehouse suddenly went up in flames as she opened up the bottle of gasoline and thew the matches at him.

He screamed as the flames hit him, his skin starting to burn and turn red. He tried to escape, but there was no time as the warehouse went up in flames itself.

Jack Kinney was dead.

But he knew he would be back. And, he was out to get revenge.

* * *

Author's Note 2: I know this chapter was short... but it was kind of to 'base' the story in a way. The chapter's coming will be longer, I promise. 

To be continued… MUAHAHA! (if you want it too... give me response; the continua of this story depends on that. Thanks.)


	2. A Nightmare on Liberty Avenue

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having a major case of writers block with this story... but finally, at five AM a good idea for the story came. And, here it is!

* * *

**15 years later: September 13, 2000**

_“One, two: Jack is coming for you…_  
Three, four: Better lock your door…  
Five, Six: Grab a crucifix…  
Seven, Eight: Better stay up late…  
Nine, Ten: Never sleep again…”

_Justin took a cautious step out of the front door. There seemed to be about five or six little boys and girls singing this song as they played jump-rope, in his front yard._

_“Who are you?” He asked, taking a step towards the children._

_One of the girls turned around, giggling. “He’s coming…”_

_“Who?” Justin demanded. “Who’s coming?”_

_“Jack, silly.” She smiled._

_Suddenly he found himself in front of what looked like an old broken down house. The kids still playing jump-rope out front. Slowly, he walked towards the door. He opened it, walking inside._

_The door slammed shut behind him._

_“What the-“ He turned around, spotting a beautiful auburn-haired man. “Hello?” He tried to speak to him, but the man ignored him, walking up the stairs._

_“Hello?” He tried again, chasing the man up the stairs. He got no answer._

_“Hey, Sonnyboy.” He spun around at the voice, only to find a horribly burned man standing before him. He wore a glove with razors attached to them. At the moment, he seemed to be getting enjoyment out of scratching those razors against the wall._

_“Who are you?” Justin could feel his heart beating. It felt as if the organ was in his throat._

_The burned man just smiled, “Jack.”_

_Then, without warning, he started to chase Justin. Justin screamed, starting to run, trying to find a place to hide. He continued to run, the house seeming to go in endless circles._

_He ran… and ran… and ran… until he ran into something hard. Something cold. Something dead. He looked up where the same auburn-haired man he had seen before was now hanging, lifeless hazel eyes staring at nothing._

_“That’ll be you someday, Sonnyboy.” He heard the man cackle behind him._

_Justin screamed._

“Jusitn! Justin! Justin… wake up!” 

Justin jumped, his eyes opened as he came face to face with his best friend, a worried expression on her face.

“I’m okay, Daph.” Justin sat up, wiping sweat off of his brow. “It was just a bad dream.”

“It must have been some dream to cause a reaction like that.” Daphne scooted closer to Justin, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “You’re shaking.” 

“I’m fine.” He stood up, stretching, glancing at the clock. It was twelve A.M. “Daph, I think I need to go out to get some fresh air. I’ll be back before three, okay?”

Daphne looked at him worriedly, “Would you like me to drive you somewhere?” 

“No, I’ll walk.” Justin said quietly, not quite ready to tell Daphne where he was heading. 

He quickly pulled on his jeans and light blue shirt, quietly making his way down the stairs in her house and outside. He walked at a fast pace, wanting to make it to Liberty Avenue. He had been there twice already. He hadn’t done much, he had eaten at a diner once, and pretty much just admired the beautiful guys he had seen there. He figured going to Liberty Avenue right now would take his mind off of disturbing things, like his dreams for instance.

He made it there quickly, watching the people he passed. Not really paying attention to anyone in particular. He walked under a street light, pulling out a cigarette from the pack he had in his pocket. He lit it up, looking around him.

“Hey.”

He spun around quickly at the voice, his eyes becoming wide as he took in the sight of the man before him. It was the auburn-haired man from his dreams.


End file.
